deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsay Bolton
Ramsay Bolton, formerly Ramsay Snow, was the bastard son of Roose Bolton, who was the lord of the House of Bolton and its ancestral home of the Dreadfort in the North. When the War of the Five Kings started, Ramsay stayed in the Dreadfort until his father ordered him to retake the Stark's castle of Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy and his Ironborn raiders. During the raid, Ramsay's Bolton forces torch the castle's wooden structures, flay the Ironborn holding it and take Theon prisoner. After the Sack of Winterfell, Ramsay sent Theon Greyjoy, now turned into a broken pet called Reek, to Moat Cailin with orders to liberate it from the Ironborn holding it so the Bolton army could return North and take Winterfell as their own. After Theon negotiated the Ironborn's surrender, on the condition that they will return home in one piece, Ramsay had the surrendering garrison flayed anyway. Despite his father being displeased with his actions, Roose officially presented Ramsay with a document formally legitimizing him as a Bolton and the right to inherit the Dreadfort and his titles. Ramsay later fought in the Battle of Winterfell, where his army encircled and destroyed the forces of one of the last remaining claimants to the Iron Throne, Stannis Baratheon. Prior to this, he also launched a hit-and-run attack with a group of twenty men on Stannis' camp, destroying supplies and weakening the Baratheon army's already low morale. During the battle however, Ramsay's wife, Sansa Stark along with Theon Greyjoy escaped Winterfell leaving the Bolton's hold on the North severely weakened. Not long after this, Ramsay assassinated his father Roose after learning his stepmother, Walda Frey, had given birth to a son. After killing his father, Ramsay fed his stepmother and younger brother to his hunting dogs and took his father's titles. After antagonizing both Sansa and her bastard half brother, Jon Snow, Ramsay led a combined army consisting of Boltons, Karstarks and Umbers against Jon's Stark-Free Folk army, and quickly baited them in a double-envelopment. Despite gaining the upper hand, Ramsay's army was destroyed by reinforcements from the House of Arryn led by Lord Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark. After fleeing to Winterfell, Ramsay was half beaten to death by an enraged Jon, before being taken away. Not long after the battle, Sansa executed Ramsay by feeding him to his own, starving hunting dogs ending his reign along with his family line and name. Ramsay's personality is violent and sadistic as he seems to spend hours in the Dreadfort's dungeons personally torturing his prisoners, both physically and psychologically. He seemed to be fascinated with the Bolton's ancient tradition of flaying, or the act of skinning people alive, and had preformed it on enemies and prisoners extensively. Battle vs. Zorzal El Caesar (by SPARTAN 119) Ramsay Bolton: Zorzal El Caesar: Imperial Army camp, near the Dreadfort, Westeros Imperial Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar walked out to a perimeter guard post at night. The crown prince had a habit of surprise inspections of night watch post. Any man he found to be sleeping on the job was summarily executed, along with anyone else stationed at the guard post at the time. Whenever the Crown Prince was present at the camp, the guard posts of the Imperial Army sentries suddenly became far more alert. At the moment, they were thousands of miles into the world beyond the Gate, that had, by a stroke of good fortune led the Imperial Army right into the capital of the foreign nation. With the fall of their capital of King's Landing fallen and their coward of king dead, their resistance was fractured. Things continued to go well when the Imperial Army caught the war-weary armies of first House Lannister, and then House Stark, by surprise in the Riverlands, and wiped them out nearly to a man. While a separate Imperial Army under Legate Marcianus marched south from King's Landing, into the region known to the native people as "The Reach", Zorzal's army marched north. "Your Majesty", an Imperial army soldier saluted the crown prince as he approached the guard post. At that moment, the speaker was struck in the neck by an arrow. The soldier grabbed the arrow as the wound bled profusely, and removed it from the wound. That proved to be the last mistake of his life- without the arrow in the way, the wound bled even more quickly, and the Imperial soldier fell to the ground, dead. Zorzal drew his longsword from its sheath as the three other remaining Imperials at the guard post readied their weapons. One of the Imperial troops raised an arbalest and loosed a bolt towards a group of five men on foot dressed in dark brown furs typical of the Northerners, who hid in the darkness at the edge of the forest. The bolt pierced the Westerossi soldier's furs and chain mail armor, and embedded itself in his chest. The Bolton soldier fell to the ground, bleeding from his wound. Having spotted the location of the attackers, Zorzal drew his sword and yelled "Forward, cut them down! Leave none alive!" The Imperial Crown Prince then led the charge forward, followed by his five remaining men. A Bolton soldier tried to loose and arrow at Zorzal, but it bounced off the prince's gold-plated steel cuirass. Zorzal rounded on the Bolton soldier as he threw down his bow and tried to draw his sword, however, the prince was too quick for him, and Zorzal made a cut to the unprotected throat, killing him. Within a second, the rest of the Imperials collided with the Bolton soldiers with a clash of steel. An Imperial armed with a halberd pulled a Westerossi soldier to the ground with the hook, and prepared to finish him with a strike of the axe. However, he did not see Ramsay Bolton come up from behind and thrust his sword under the gap in armor under his arm. The blade pierced into the chest cavity, piercing one of the lungs and severing multiple major arteries. The Imperial soldier soldier coughed up blood and fell to the ground as he breathed his last, as Ramsay withdrew his blood-covered blade. Ramsay's intervention, however, did not save the Northern soldier for long- a thrust from an Imperial Spear as he tried to get up took care of that. In the chaos of the battle, a Bolton soldier brought down his Lochaber Axe, severing the shaft of the spear of an Imperial soldier. The Imperial dodged backwards, evading a second vertical strike from the axe and drew his gladius. The Imperial attempted to get in range to strike with his sword as the edge of Lochaber ground against his plate armor, leaving a scratch in the steel. The Imperial charged forward, preparing to make another attack, but the axeman thrust his polearm forward, into the Imperial's leg, incapacitating him in pain long enough to make a second thrust, into the eyehole of his helmet, killing him instantly. . The Bolton soldier with the Lochaber then turned his attention to a Zorzal himself, making another vertical swing at him. The Prince easily evaded the strike, dodging to the side, before he lunged forward. The Prince was now inside the range of the Lochaber's pole. Zorzal thrust his sword into the Bolton soldier's neck, the point going straight into the carotid artery, spraying out blood, before the Bolton soldier collapsed to the flood. At the same time, the last surviving Bolton soldier apart from Ramsay was cut down by the two surviving Imperials, impaled by an Imperial spearhead, before his head was split open by a halberd, finishing him off. The raid on the invading army camp was a disaster. Now Ramsay Bolton stood alone on the battlefield, cornered by the two Imperial soldiers against a tree. In desperation, Ramsay charged forward, flanged mace in hand. Ramsay got within the length of the Imperial with the spear, barely evading a thrust from the Imperial halberdier, before he swinging his mace, impacted the face of the soldier, bending the noseguard of his helmet forward as the weight of the mace caved in his skull. Ramsay Bolton attempted to retreat- he was no coward, but even he know when he was outmatched, especially considering the rest of the Imperial troops- thousands of them, would surely be alerted by the commotion at the guard post. As Ramsay retreated into the forest, dodging between the trees, Zorzal grabbed a composite bow and a single arrow from a fallen Westerossi. The Imperial Prince took aim at the figure fleeing into the dark woods... the hunter had become the hunted. Zorzal loosed a single arrow, which landed in Ramsay's back, piercing into his chest and collapsing his right lung. Ramsay Bolton struggled to get up and maintain a weak grip on his mace as he gasped for air, Zorzal rounding upon him, sword in hand. Ramsay got up with the support of a tree and attempted to swing his mace, but, disoriented and vision blurred from lack of oxygen, he missed by a margin of at least a foot, before falling back to the ground. Zorzal swung his sword in a vertical arc, cleaving straight through Ramsay's neck and severing his head. Zorzal pulled his sword out of the ground beneath Ramsay's neck, before wiping the blood and dirt off the blade on his vanquished foe's clothing. Zorzal then grabbed the severed head of his enemy, and returned to the camp, intending to have it placed on a stake, and have it carried at the front of his army, when he laid seige to the Dreadfort the next day. WINNER: Zorzal El Caesar Expert's Opinion Ramsay Bolton was a skilled guerilla tactician and a brutal sadist, however, as a bastard, he did not have the swordsmanship training of that Zorzal would have received as a crown prince of the Empire. Zorzal also had superior armor and weapons, giving him a further edge in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites